1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and more particularly to an electronic programmable system for playing stringed instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stringed instrument field includes the six string guitar, bass guitar, banjo, mandolin, auto harp, and others.
Because of the difficulty for people to learn to play these instruments, numerous devices have been invented to assist the player. Just a few of these include chord learning aids, braille matrices to help the visually impaired to learn to play instruments, and button systems to dampen sounds or to press certain chords. Despite these various devices, most are directed towards learning to play the instrument. Very few are designed to facilitate the actually playing by one who already knows how to play. One known device, attached over the finger board, uses a very limited number of mechanical buttons in a complex mechanical apparatus. Each button can be pressed manually for a pre-selected chord or string.
Known prior art requires the player to use several fingers to play a chord. In addition, the player must move his hands and fingers to different fret positions to play virtually any song. The hand and arm used for playing the frets often must be in awkward positions, straining the muscles of the hand and fingers. Also, those people with smaller than average hands are unable to play some songs because of the chords required. Obviously, a player must also memorize the string positions at the different frets.
Therefore, it is clear that a need exists for an improved stringed instrument playing system which overcomes long-standing problems to playing. The Applicant thinks the present invention overcomes many long-standing and even ignored problems and disadvantages of the prior art. A new system which only requires one or two fingers to play, eliminates the need to move hands and fingers along a fret board, prevents straining of hand and finger muscles, and allows any player to play any song, regardless of the size of their hands would be major and novel improvements in this field. In addition, the present invention expands the sound range of any string instrument. The present invention is also capable of pressing any chord, including chords that cannot be played with an unaided human hand. Also the present invention enables a player to strum all strings for any chord. Plus, a player can add desired chords to the system memory; and can even ad lib against a simultaneously held note.
Prior art in the stringed instrument field includes the following U.S. Patents: Matyas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,698, Fretted Instrument Fingerboard Chord Slide Rule; Hesnan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,977, xe2x80x9cMusic Learning Aidxe2x80x9d; Glemming, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,880, xe2x80x9cChording Apparatus for Stringed Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and Arnett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,282, xe2x80x9cChord Selector Device for Stringed Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d.
Matyas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,698, Fretted Instrument Fingerboard Chord Slide Rule discloses a slide rule for a fretted musical instrument having a plurality of differently tuned strings. This invention is directed towards axially movable slide members to convert a musical chord into a visual fingering pattern directly related to the frets of the instrument. Matyas teaches the use of a longitudinally arranged chordboard that includes the use of rods. Disadvantages to this device include being directed more towards one learning to play an instrument. Other disadvantages include the need to use the traditional fingering technique of three or four fingers, and moving the fingers and hands to different fret positions, thereby possibly straining the muscles of the hand and fingers. Another disadvantage is that people with smaller than average hands are still unable to play some songs because of the chords required. Matyas does not expand the sound range of any string instrument. Matyas does not disclose an electronic programmable system. Matyas also does not enables a player to strum all strings for any chord.
Hesnan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,977, xe2x80x9cMusic Learning Aidxe2x80x9d discloses a music learning aid. This invention is directed towards a device which will make it easier for a person to learn how to play an instrument. One embodiment includes a programmable display function so that a learner sees notes and instructions for learning. Disadvantages to this design include being directed more towards one learning to play an instrument. It does not help make the act of playing itself any easier.
Glemming, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,880, xe2x80x9cChording Apparatus for Stringed Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d discloses a chording apparatus. This invention is directed towards a plurality of chord selecting buttons and a plurality of string depressing hammers. Disadvantages to this design include the use of many mechanical buttons and hammers. Despite the disclosing of an xe2x80x9c . . . arrangement of buttons, actuating arms, and hammers . . . for the selection of a maximum number of chord combinations with a minimum number of parts.xe2x80x9d (Column 2, lines 9-12), the device still uses a complex mechanical apparatus with a variety of movements and pressures. The present invention uses a simpler electro-mechanical system. In addition, the number of possible mechanical buttons appears limited, thereby limiting the number of chords available for playing to about 14. In the present invention, hundreds of chords and chord combinations are possible. Glemming does not disclose an electronic programmable system. Glemming does not expand the sound range of any string instrument. More specifically, the present invention provides for all major and minor chords, including D major and E major chords, through a programmed look-up table. Glemming also does not enable a player to strum all strings for any chord.
Arnett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,282, xe2x80x9cChord Selector Device for Stringed Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d discloses a chord former. This invention is directed towards the use of a chord selector and playing device used for pressing a plurality of strings. Arnett also teaches the use of longitudinally arranged string pressers that press multiple strings. Disadvantages to this design include the use of a mechanism with many parts all of which must work in concert to properly play the selected chord. The number of buttons on the device are necessarily limited by the disclosed invention. Arnett does not expand the sound range of any string instrument. Arnett also does not enables a player to strum all strings for any chord. Arnett does not disclose an electronic programmable system.
Finally, it is clear that the present invention is quite different from an auto harp which has twenty-one manual chord buttons. One major disadvantage to an auto harp is that an auto harp uses a pedal which dampens some of the strings, allowing only a few strings to be sounded. On the other hand, the present invention does not employ a pedal system, yet allows all strings to be strummed for any chord. Another disadvantage is that the single string of the auto harp can produce only a single tone.
In summary, all the cited patents have a multitude of disadvantages. As is quickly realized, most of the patents disclose attempts to improve the way a person learns to play a stringed instrument. Some attempt to improve the playing technique using mechanical buttons. However, problems still exist with these attempts. In addition, some remarkable improvements in the present invention have never been envisioned in the prior art. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel membrane switch chordboard. Another object is to provide a unique chord arrangement applicable to various stringed instruments. Still another object is to provide an electronic system using easily-activated solenoids to act as pressers for each instrument string. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel chords software program to greatly facilitate the playing of many stringed instruments. Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide the means for expanding the sound range of any string instrument. Additionally, it is an object to enable a player to strum all strings for any chord. Finally, it is an object to provide a method of playing a stringed instrument using an electronic programmable system.
The above-mentioned difficulties and problems of the prior art are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention provides novel improvements to playing many stringed instruments. In summary, the present invention represents an electronic programmable system having many unique features. More specifically, the present invention comprises a chordboard, an electronic control unit, and a stringed instrument. Another way of describing the programmable system is that it comprises an input unit; the chordboard, a control unit; the electronic control unit; and an output unit, the stringed instrument.
One feature is a novel membrane switch chordboard. The chordboard may have a plurality of embodiments. One preferred embodiment is for the chordboard to be located above a portion of the neck of a typical stringed instrument in an appropriately sized package. Another preferred embodiment is for the chordboard to be located underneath the neck of the instrument in an appropriately sized package. An associated feature of the chordboard is a unique chord arrangement affixed to the chordboard. A unique chord arrangement can be written for each different stringed instrument, including but not limited to such stringed instruments as a banjo, cello, or bass guitar._For example, as seen in the microfiche appendix, 477 chords are programmable into the present invention for a novel 10 string guitar. In addition, 272 chords are programmable for a banjo. For a mandolin, 255 chords are programmable; and 120 chords are programmable for a base guitar. The chords for other stringed instruments may also be programmed for the present invention.
The chordboard also has a plurality of solenoids uniquely provided for each stringed instrument. These easily-activated solenoids include plungers which act as pressers for each instrument string. For example, if a guitar has fifteen frets, then fifteen solenoids times the number of strings would be used to press strings. The number of solenoids can be designed for any instrument, not just guitars.
More specifically, as each membrane switch on the outer surface of the chordboard is gently pressed, the novel control unit is activated. Next, an electronic circuit is closed activating a solenoid driver, which in turn activates a solenoid plunger. This plunger then is moved a slight approximately vertical distance to press against a string. The distance moved is on the order of xe2x85x9th inch. Then a player can either strum or pick a chord or note. As soon as the membrane on the chordboard is released, the sound stops. However, if the player desires to hold the note or chord, the player can keep the electronic circuit closed to the desired chord merely by maintaining slight finger pressure on the preferred membrane. This feature, of being able to maintain the sound of a note or chord, is considered unique in musical instruments. It is also unique in being able to use only slight finger pressure to select the desired chords or notes. In the current art, greater pressure is needed to press and hold down any mechanical buttons.
Still another novel feature of the present invention is a chords software program written for each type of stringed instrument. No longer does one need to learn different fingering techniques for different instruments. Furthermore,with this chords program, the sound range of any string instrument is expanded beyond the limitation of the human hand""s thumb to first finger reach. Harmonies and melodies can be written and programmed for instruments that currently do not have such music because of the previous need to play with a finger technique. Therefore, a player can strum all strings for any chord, with either the right hand or the left.
These, and other features and advantages of the present invention are set forth more completely in the accompanying drawings and the following description.